User talk:Christine123G
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Parrotbeak page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Parrotbeak (Talk) 01:18, December 21, 2012 Thanks for Visiting! Hey, thanks for checking out my profile and taking the time to read this! Please leave ANY comments and/or questions that you may have for me! I promise to get back to you AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!!!!!!! Stay Ghostly! Chat It was a nice chat indeed. Though I never got around to answering your question about User:Pooja681. Truthfully, I'd have to dig for the information. I hope you understand I'd rather spend my time on something else. If you wish to know the history, just check out their contributions list. Other interesting places are mine and SCK's talk pages and User:Parrotbeak0. Parrotbeak (talk) 15:50, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I hope I can do my part in stopping this trolling in the wikia. Thanks. --Christine123G (talk) 19:13, December 22, 2012 (UTC)Christine123G Hello Christine if you want to go to my profile you can and here is the link http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User:Naynoo555 Im showing this to you just incase you dont know where to go. I got lots of things for cristmas i got a Venus doll and a jewely set and a Ghouls Rule dvd and a watch and a MH bath set that comes with a door hanger, 2 bath fizzers, lip balm, bath and shower gel, and hand and body loton and i got 5 pack Gloom Beach dolls and MH pencil case with stationary and a MH sticker set and lipgloss and bath fizzers and a owl plushie and perfume. Naynoo555 (talk) 23:23, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) and could you meet me in chat cause im on the chat Naynoo555 (talk) 22:10, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Excuse you? You asked, where told no, deal with it. Furthermore, my relationship or lack thereof with PB has nothing to do with this Wiki. Lastly, you're homophobic and entitled behaviour is why I banned you, it's only for two hours. I was told no, but I asked why and was NOT given a good answer. And I don't care is Whatever happened with you and PB is on or off the wikia. I'm not "homophobic" your homosexual and you know it's true. --Christine123G (talk) 20:27, January 26, 2013 (UTC)christine123G Actually I'm Bisexual, and if you're not homophobic, what where your comments about my relationship with SCK about? But, you where told 'no' because you haven't done anything to deserve it, and continued to push the subject, so obviously people got annoyed, and you whining to CC pushed people off the edge. I'm willing to end your ban now, on the condition you join chat, so we can work the problems out. Professore Saberhagen 20:18, January 26, 2013 (UTC)'Professore Saberhagen'Professore Saberhagen 20:18, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I asked why and he did NOT answer correctly. I don't give a crap if I didn't "deserve it" according to you, I just wanted to know why--Christine123G (talk) 22:02, January 26, 2013 (UTC)Christine123G By "answer correctly" I assume mean he didn't give you the answer you wanted... You have a terribly entitled attitude. Professore Saberhagen 20:18, January 26, 2013 (UTC)'Professore Saberhagen'Professore Saberhagen 20:18, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Attitude.. You WEREN'T EVEN HERE FOR MOST OF THE ARGUMENT WHAT DO YOU KNOW Chrisitne123G Conflict I don't believe I gave your permission to hijack my story to suit your own purposes. (Besides, if Twiddledumb doesn't have the courtesy not to be a sexist buttface for my little person, he's not going to do it for you.) Parrotbeak (talk) 13:53, January 27, 2013 (UTC) I didn't hijack anything. --Christine123G (talk) 17:07, January 27, 2013 (UTC)christine123G Take it easy There is not need to be rude. I do not care what happened. I am even suprised that Pb is acting like a child when you are posting something out of the ordinary. Anyway you probably won't become the chat moderator since you are not here as long as some wikia users, and you do not really need that position, do you? One hint. If you want someone to answer back to you you click on the singnature they left and then leave a message on there talk page BANED4LIFE (talk) 22:33, February 3, 2013 (UTC). I'm not the one who cussed on the chat while this whole problem happened. Princess Juliet Capulet is a chat mod and he or she does not take responsibility as one. She banned someone from the chat for no reason, I for one never would do that. You don't have very good mods as it is. But as for me being one, I'm not interested anymore, I never really was. --Christine123G (talk) 00:01, February 4, 2013 (UTC)christine123G--Christine123G (talk) 00:01, February 4, 2013 (UTC)